


Writing Fate

by Aphaea (Senpai_Lily)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpai_Lily/pseuds/Aphaea
Summary: After the apocalypse, Keith never allowed himself to become attached to anyone, especially after losing his family to the zombies that have been roaming the world. Keith was a lone wolf, only ever socializing with his brother, Shiro. That was until a series of "unfortunate" events lead Lance into straying away from his gang after being attacked by a large group of zombies. Keith spectated the outnumbered fight, begrudgingly helping the man who he didn't even know. He wasn't sure exactly why he helped Lance, but he knew it wasn't fate. He didn't believe in that mumbo-jumbo crap anyway... at least yet.





	Writing Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic written! :D
> 
> Klance is my OTP forever.
> 
> Please be warned that there are bits of gore, blood, PTSD, homophobic and sexist behavior and cursing.
> 
> The points of view change quite often as well. Italics mean it's in the past and is in the third person. Just for the people that might get confused. This chapter takes place in Keith's point of view (or POV.) Not every chapter will follow suit. Some will take place in Lance's or narrator etc.
> 
> <3 alright thanks and enjoy my cheesy piece of bad literature.

I hate how cruel the world is. Five years ago, the apocalypse started.

Five years ago, my father died.

Four years ago, my mother just suddenly disappeared

And that’s when I realized emotions are a luxury I couldn’t afford anymore. A year after the apocalypse started, I told myself I would never get attached again. I couldn’t let myself suffer mentally again and lose someone else.

Living by myself was better anyway. I only had to worry about me and no one else when I went out. Even though I sometimes still worried about my brother Shiro. A while ago, I decided it was best if I left him to be by myself. I didn’t want to put him in any danger even though I knew he was more than capable of keeping himself and Adam safe.  
______________

_Four years ago…_

_“You’re being dramatic, Keith.” Shiro tapped his finger gently on the wooden table that was in the tight, yet cozy room. The tapping annoyed Keith a bit, but he didn’t complain._

_“No, I’m not. You and Adam stay here while I go live in my old house. It should still be untouched after the first attack,” explained Keith, trying to get Shiro to understand his point of view._

_“Will we ever even see you? And how will we know you’re okay? That you’re not dead and became a feast for the undead?” Shiro questioned, obviously paranoid with all the possibilities of leaving Keith to fend for himself. “Not a lot of people are left in the apocalypse by themselves. Most have surrendered to the government colonies or joined a gang.”_

_“Don’t even think about joining a colony. You’ve heard the rumors. No one has freedom in those fucking places. Practically the same thing in the gangs too. Have you heard what they do to the women in some of those places?” Keith got a bit agitated just thinking about how others were living in the aftermath of the apocalypse._

_“I-I know…” Shiro rubbed his temple. After a few moments of silence and hesitation, Shiro spoke up again “You have to come by then to visit me and Adam at least once every other week.”_

_“Deal…”_

_And like that, Keith became a lone wolf._

______________

I was just coming “home” from Shiro and Adam’s house when everything spiraled downhill. If a home is what you can even call it.

I’ve tried making the house a bit more cozy, adding some curtains (though they were more to keep outsiders from looking in and keeping the light from escaping through the windows) and some furniture. Luckily, I’ve been able to get a bit of electricity going through the house. It was mostly Shiro who was able to get electricity for me, but I like to tease him about how I was the one who was able to find the solar panels. Shiro kept some for his own house, of course, but gave some to me as well. After hooking them up to the necessary appliances in the house, I was able to get a working stove, fridge, shower, and sink (but I have to fill the water tank with water from the lake if I want to use the running water.)

Not only was I able to get some necessary appliances working, but I was able to find a lot of weapons in my beginning days out scavenging. Many of my current weapons are knives of various kinds. I have quite a few machetes, which were always the common find. Though, my favorite finds were the tactical knives that I found. A few favorites were the Cold Steel Recon 1 Tactical Knife and the Benchmade 810SBK Osborne Contego. The Benchmade one was a real steal, considering the price. Its sharpness was amazing and cut through anything. It was like my pride and joy. My collection of knives was always something that kept me preoccupied during the apocalypse if I was bored. Even though I was more of a knife person, I still kept a few guns, just in case. It wasn’t bad to have a pistol on you. Long range combat was needed, but guns made so much noise, even with a silencer on.

It was also pretty easy to get bored during the apocalypse. I kept books around, even though I’m not a big reader. I have a few old toys around like a Rubix Cube and an Etch A Sketch. Ya know… The classics. Sometimes they’re fun to play with, but it can take a depressing turn pretty quickly when all you start thinking about is your childhood and past… before the zombies came… It was always a mystery to me as of how they exactly got here.

But then there was my favorite thing to do… Watch old movies. I was pretty proud of myself when I first was able to hook up a portable DVD player to a workout bike that my dad has stored in his closet. You charge the portable DVD player by riding the bike. Being able to watch movies like a normal person was overwhelming to me when I first made the little contraption two years ago. Whenever I go looting, I always try and find more movies I can watch on my DVD player. My favorite though is Dirty Dancing. Quoting the lines and singing along to the old songs is my favorite thing to do. Also, Patrick Swayze is practically a god in my eyes. You should’ve seen how happy I was when I was able to loot the movie Ghost from an old Blockbuster.

Even though I have all this stuff in my house, I’ve never really felt at home after all the shit that has happened once the apocalypse started. Never felt that cozy feeling and the warmth you feel when you finally lay down in bed after a tiring day. Every day was a tiring day, but the feeling was never there to greet me at the end of the day. And every day, I would have the same nightmare over and over again. My brain is cruel to me. Because every day I have to relive the worst day of my life.

The day I witnessed my father’s death.

_The blood._

_The screams of terror._

_The tears._

_The sweat._

_The greenish flesh._

_The sharp teeth._

_The feeling of loss…_

_Grief…_

_And love._

_“I love you, Keith,” he screamed to him before his last breath._

_It still was so vivid in Keith’s nightmares. And he hated it. All he wanted to do was forget and move on, but it wasn’t as easy as everyone thought it was._

_Some days, Keith wouldn’t be able to get up from his bed. He banged his head against a wall, punched a hole in his wall and even broke one of his favorite knives over the nightmares. They were more like night terrors to Keith. They were worse than your average nightmares. Keith would cry, curse, scream before he went back to bed after exhausting himself out._

My house wasn’t too far from Shiro and Adam’s by foot, but I usually made pit stops along the way for materials and items I needed to survive. You know, like water, food… all that crap. I always found it crappy how humans were such high maintenance… even though I am one. We always needed water and food so often. It was bullshit. In my opinion, I think that humans should be able to survive comfortably without getting too hungry or thirsty. So many other animals can do it. It would make surviving so much easier.

After hiking down to the lake with a gallon of water in a reused Poland Springs plastic container, I headed back to my house. It always took a bit long to get from the lake to the house since a lot of other survivors and even sometimes the colonies were seen getting water from the lakes.

Getting caught by a colony was like getting sent to hell. Colonies were big areas the government set up to protect “weak” survivors (as they said.) Though, the colonies were more like jails. It may have been running by the government, but the government did little to keep law enforcement up. It was survival of the fittest in the Hell Hole™. Only the strongest survived. Women had no rights like we were back in the 1800s. Some women were even ‘claimed’ as if they were property by the men. I didn’t even want to know what they did to homosexual people. It seemed like just because there seemed to be no rules, everyone could speak their opinion and do whatever they wanted. Bastards…

Walking back home when the sun started to set was always a bad idea. Colony trucks and gangs were usually out. Gangs would go hunting for zombies, which wasn’t a bad thing, but if you got caught, they would take you in for interrogation. Gangs had a lot of rivalries… Colony trucks were the worst though. All they wanted to do was capture survivors and bring them into their area to work for them. They didn’t care what happened to you. You were just there for work.

Sneaking around each dilapidated building, I rushed from bush to bush, keeping calm and my breath shallow. I saw a few people, mostly in bands of three to four people. I was at homestretch. My house was less than a block away. The water sloshed around in the container

Slush… Slu- FUCK… Slush.

Someone was there… Not too far either. Following the sound, it lead me closer to my house.

Of course…

Someone was about 50 feet away from my house, attacked by a large group of zombies. More and more of the green fleshy beasts approached the tan man. I could see the dark stains of zombie blood on his shirt and the smell… of, well, zombie guts. It wasn’t a pretty smell either.

The man was not being quiet at all too. He was using a gun that didn’t have a silencer on it. Not only did it attract more zombies, but people as well. The man was also cursing quite loudly. I didn’t let any emotions get the best of me. I had to help the man from the zombies. My excuse was that it would attract more zombies to my house, which means more people as well… and that would ruin the safety of my little abode. There was nothing else to it, no matter who thought otherwise.

My emotions weren’t getting the best of me.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a bit short for the start, but the next chapter is longer :D
> 
> Hope you continue to read. <3


End file.
